Heather's Great and Brilliant Plan
by TheUltraSupremeOverLord
Summary: Heather's tired of being distracted by Alejandro. She needs to focuse on the game. Team Chris is Really, Really Hot is tired of Alejandro playing them. Alejandro is falling for Heather. Heather will come up with a "Great and Brilliant" plan to get rid him
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I own nothing

"We lost? Again," whined Cody, the same way he would have if Sierra was doing something stalkerish to him.

"We lost all because of Courtney, and you know it," Heather grumbled. She wouldn't admit it, but she didn't care that Courtney (and Gwen) had lost the challenge in Newfoundland. She had a bone to pick with Alejandro.

Courtney, who overheard their conversation, retorted, "I thought that I saw Duncan."

'Me too," added Gwen, trying to regain her teams trust. She wouldn't admit that she liked Duncan to any of them. In fact, she was surly positive that Trent would never forgive her for her slip of the tongue when she said that she had a relationship with Duncan.

Heather turned towards her team. "What ever guys. No more boy problems. Got it?" But she knew that no matter what, boys would get in the way.

"You know boys will always get in the way," commented Gwen. "_Smart girl," _thought Heather.

"And I hate him for that," said Heather without thinking. When she saw that the rest of Team Amazon was looking her, she quickly backtracked. "I mean I hate boys for that."

Then she quickly excited the room when she heard Courtney whisper, "I win. I told you she was falling for Alejandro."

She vacated to the most remote part of the plane, hoping that no one would find her. Right now, she needed a plan. What was the point of going to bug someone if you didn't have a plan?" she thought to herself.

But still what was she supposed to do, say, "Alejandro, please stop hurting my team?"

He was a challenge to him; she would be a challenge for him.

Heather sat down, she needed to think. What could she do to hurt her enemy? The same person she was crushing on. What could she do?

Heather knew nothing about the boy, but what if his team knew. What someone "accidently" listened to him in the confessionals? Maybe then, she would find a way to destroy him once and for all.

She would miss him sure, but till she got over him, he needed to be gone and off the game.

She had no reason for any distractions.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

I do not own Total Drama World Tour.

I also wrote this before the I see London... episode so the Noah not liking Alejandro is my idea. But I guess they wrote the show first so never mind.

I am asking that i get at least two reviews before I post the next chapter because I love the reviews!

I'll also start doin a comment of the week if anyone wants to volunteer.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO **

"So, Chris, I'll give you the truth because its want the fans want," Alejandro started as he sat down in the confessional with a yawn. He was tired considering, that it was the middle of the night where no one could see him go in, "I cant stop thinking about Heather. She is all that I think about, but first, I have to get rid of all of the other contestants. The show wouldn't be the same without her, but she is a threat. But there's the truth, I would quit the show if Heather was voted off or started to date someone here."

Alejandro then walked out of the door to go back to sleep. He had to pretend that he hadn't gone in there and he would need a backup confession to cover for his last one.

Then, it was time to get rid of Courtney, sad because her poor quitter was gone. If he could convince her that she shouldn't keep the quitter, she would be out the plane before Chris could say Total Drama World Tour.

But he still needed to get back to his team before someone noticed his absence.

That's when he noticed Heather asleep in a corner; she looked so innocent like that.

He walked up to her just to see her face more closely while she was asleep. Then he sat down next to her and fell asleep next to her.

After he woke up, he noticed Heather stirring. So he brushed a strand of hair out of her face and lightly kissed her on the cheek.

He thought that he saw her smile a small smile. Deciding that he was dreaming, Alejandro left her, hoping that his team hadn't woken up yet.

Noah laughed softly, he so had Alejandro. He always knew that there was something fishy about him but knowing that after he got Courtney, someone off their own team would be next.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Alejandro just left for his fake confession. "Team meeting, now!" shouted Noah.

"Why?" was the preferred question that everyone was asking.

"Alejandro is using all of us just to win the game. We have to get back at him."

"How are we going to do that?" was now the question everyone was asking.

Noah answered, "I know his worst fear and that means I have blackmail."

"What is it?" asked Heather as she tumbled out of a closet. Hopefully they would be willing to help her.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm putting up this chapter now because I'm going on vacation and might not be able to post on Tuesday. (If I can, there will be another chapter up soon.)

Thanks for the reviews, but the challenge gets harder. Let's try for three reviews for this chapter. If not then you will face elimination! Hahaha!

Anyway, thanks for reading.

Oh, and unless someone _**volunteers **_there wont be a comment of the week. I can't pick, I just can't make choices.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"What is it?" shouted Heather again. Apparently, Team Chris is Really, Really, Really, Really Hot wasn't used to random people tumbling out of their closets.

"You," Noah said in a monotone voice.

"So what's his weakness?" asked everyone at once, not realizing what Noah really meant.

Noah rolled his eyes, "Alejandro is in love with Heather. And there she is our secret weapon."

Everyone turned to look at Heather the second time in about three minutes.

Heather suddenly lit up, "Awesome, I can destroy him with me. Noah you're my new fake boyfriend."

When they were about to question her plan, Alejandro walked in. So Heather jumped onto of Noah for the fake out make out of a life time.

Al gasped, "Heather…?"

Heather kept on kissing, this was one of the half baked plans she was talking about. What was she supposed to tell him? Everyone else avoided eyes contact and walked away, they weren't ready to be questioned either.

"Fine, I'm gonna go get Chris. He'll get that distracting 'Amazon" out of here." He barged out of the room, going to go through with his threat.

"Guys, me and Noah are dating. We can't stop thinking about each other. Noah, we have a sate tomorrow night," said Heather and then she walked out of the winner's class.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

She went to go sit in her corner; she needed to think about her brilliant plan. Really? Dating Noah? That was the best she could come up with. She should have thought of playing Alejandro, but she didn't really want to get ride of her now. He liked her, at least that's what Noah said.

She felt a hand on her shoulders and looked up to see Alejandro staring deep into her eyes. "You know I can make you happy."

"I have a boyfriend," Heather quoted Bridgette, trying not to sound too playful.

"What if we have and 'accident'," asked Alejandro in that voice of his.

Heather growled at him and he left, with a smirk on his face of course, he could see right through her. At least that's what he thought at the moment anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

I did it! I got the chapter up on time! Even with the internet spazzing on and off, I made it.

Thanks for the reviews everybody. And I think you know the number of reviews I need to be incouraged to update (4).

**XOXOXOXOX**

"So a date, huh," Heather said, trying to make a conversation with Noah. The beginning of their first fake date was pretty quiet, and she couldn't have Alejandro walk in on them like that. It would be kind of awkward, because she didn't really want to kiss Noah again.

Noah took a sip of his soda. "Yup, we're on a date."

Heather saw Alejandro peer into the room. "You know I love you." Heather said to no one.

Noah who thought it was a joke said "I love you too Heather." But Alejandro whispered 'I love you too," under his breath then left his spying spot dramatically, he couldn't stay to listen.

"He's gone now," Heather informed Noah as she got out of her chair to stretch.

Noah yawned, "So how long are we stuck in this room together?"

"Only for like thirty minutes I guess. We should at least enjoy the extra food," Heather said as she gestured towards the food that Chef had laid out for them.

"Fine,' Noah replied in his monotone voice and started to eat, trying not to think about who he was eating with.

When they finished, Noah and Heather exchanged a quick kiss where everyone could see it, just to make sure Alejandro was jealous.

After that, Heather went back to her corner to sleep. It was a surprisingly comfortable spot, warmer and cozier than loser class. But they would hopefully win the challenge tomorrow, alone in economy class with a team that hates you, not fun.

Awhile later, Alejandro walked by. He was looking for Heather and he thought that he might find her in her corner.

He was right, as always.

At least he thought that he was always right. He thought that Heather had liked him. He was so wrong. He also thought that Heather had a grudge on Noah for that Dodge Ball tournament that happened so long ago, but he was wrong once again.

His world made no sense anymore.

Depressed, he curled up next to Heather again, hoping to at least be comforted by her being there.

That's when he heard his name quietly called "Alejandro, Alejandro, I… I need you."

It was Heather. Heather was sleep talking. Sleep talking about him. Talking in her sleep about needing him.

His world mad sense again. He knew that they were just trying to make him jealous and leave.

And he realized three things

Heather was so screwed

Noah was so out of there

And Courtney was his ticket to pay back


	5. Chapter 5

Even though I did get a suggestion, I'm not going to do an comment of the week. Thanks anyway, **helgafromtoe2bow.**

Also, never leave glue by your math textbook. It could get you in a very sticky situation.

Thanks for the comments, I think you guys know the rules. (5)

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Alejandro started to pace again after waited so long for Courtney to come by the confessionals. He needed to talk to her about his plan to get rid of Heather and Noah.

And he really didn't like the beginning of the plan, but it was what was going to have to work. Stand by the confessionals until Courtney walked by. Yup, that was the beginning of a great and brilliant plan, on some other planet.

She had to come by sometime, they just finished a new challenge yesterday. Courtney would have something to say about Jamaica, right?

Finally, she came by. But she didn't know that Alejandro was there, not yet anyway.

"Courtney," he purred, touching her shoulder.

She jumped. "Get off of me! I happen to have a boyfriend. And I don't like the other team. You are on the other team!"

"So you're saying…"

"Cut the crap, Alejandro," Courtney snapped and started to walk into the confessional.

So he did, partially anyway. "Wait, do you want Heather out of the game?"

"Who doesn't?" the former CIT asked.

So Alejandro told her about how Heather liked him and she would quit the show if someone started to date him, after awhile of convincing anyway.

"So what are you saying?" she asked with a bit of excitement in her voice. She knew where this was going.

Alejandro got down on one knee. "Will you be my fake girlfriend?"

Courtney giggled, "Anything to get Heather out of the game."

Then the idea struck him. If he really dated Courtney, then he could get rid of her after he got rid of his distraction.

"Courtney, what if you really dated me? I could be better than your quitter." Alejandro made sure to lay on the charm as he said that.

She turned to him, eyes blazing with anger. "If you **ever **talk about Duncan like that again, you will never live to see another day. You know Duncan is my **boyfriend's **right? I hope you remember, _honey_."

'Ok, pick you up at sevenish tonight. I'll get Chef to make us something." Alejandro called to her as she left.

"Bye, _sweetheart_," Courtney spat at him, words filled with venom.

Alejandro knew that night would be interesting. Heather and Noah had a date too and he just really pissed off Courtney.

**XOXOXOXOX**

"You will have to share the food tonight," Chef informed Heather and Noah.

"Ok, Chef, thanks for doing this for us," Heather told him, full of fake thanks.

Chef walked out the door, "See you tonight at your double date with Alejandro and Courtney."

"They are trying to make us jealous, aren't they?" Noah asked her.

"You bet," she replied to her fake boyfriend, "I'm going to go practice being jealous."

Noah watched as Heather left. And he knew that he was falling hard for her. He hoped that Alejerkdro would stay for awhile, he was the reason Heather let him around her.

He was glad that she didn't like anyone, especially that eel Alejandro.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for everything, guys! The story must go on.

XOXOXOXOX

Heather bit her lip as she pranced down the hallway. It was time for her double date with Alejandro, no wait, Noah.

Didn't Courtney have a boyfriend last time she checked? Heather was at least glad that she had told Noah that she was going to act jealous. She was probably going to need that cover.

Heather decided that she was going to vote Courtney off next time she had the chance. Yup, Courtney defiantly deserved that.

When she made it to the meeting area, Alejandro was the only other person already there.

"Where's Noah?" Heather asked in her meanest, most uninterested voice she could manage in this situation.

Alejandro laid on the charm extra thick, using a different tactic. "He's not here yet, neither is Courtney.

"I can see."

Alejandro flinched. Heather had used the voice that she used for Beth and Lindsay in the first season, a harsh voice that she had never used on him before.

"What's your problem?" she growled. This was going to be the first real battle she had had this season. It was almost as inviting as Alejandro himself.

He didn't have time to reply, Courtney had run in to greet him in a very huggy manner.

Noah walked in and greeted everyone with a grunt of disgust, but he still managed to kiss Heather like he meant it.

He tapped Heather on the hand twice; it was time to act jealous.

So she threw on the act hard, turning away from the other couple with looks of hurt at random intervals.

Chef finally brought in the food, but not giving Heather a break, sat her across from Noah and next to Alejandro. They could all feel the tension in the air, even if they interpreted it differently.

"What's your problem?" Courtney asked Alejandro, who was trying to find a semi secret way to stare at Heather.

"Me," Heather called as Noah added, "Heather," as Alejandro said, flicking Heather's shoulder, "She had a bug on her."

Out of reaction, Heather jumped. She didn't like bugs, or Courtney paying so much attention to Alejandro.

Actually, she didn't like Courtney in general.

Everyone laughed at the bug thing, but Courtney was they only one who meant it.

"Well, I'm full. I'm going to my corner… I mean economy section." Heather told, well, she mostly told Alejandro.

'Night Heather," Noah said as he pulled her into a dramatic goodnight hug.

With that, Heather headed to her corner. She needed some sleep because she was going to play out the Noah act tomorrow.

Plus, there was a challenge tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks everybody!

We just passed the I see london... episode so if you arent there yet, read at your own risk.

"Idiot," Heather murmured to herself as she walked to the bathrooms to get ready for bed, "He just had to loose his temper and get voted off."

_Let's go to earlier that day,_

_It was the _I see London… _challenge, and "Jack the Ripper" had captured Alejandro, leaving Noah abandoned with Owen and Tyler._

_Noah chose that moment to express his distrust of Alejandro to Owen. What Noah didn't expect was Alejandro hearing him._

_When Tyler and Alejandro got all buddy-buddy, they decided to vote off Noah, leaving Heather defenseless_

_But, Duncan was added into the game, leaving Alejandro without Courtney, which could be helpful in its own little way._

Back to the present,

Heather was talking to herself as she got ready for her first night in first class in a long time. She pulled the pony tail out of her hair and stared at herself in the green tinted mirror. Her black hair just reached her shoulders; it was a nice length since it had been shaved off in the first season.

"So I don't have Noah, so that means that Alejandro is no longer weakened by jealousy," she told herself as she took her pajamas out of her bag.

She pulled the yellow shirt over her head, and with her voice muffled, she went on, "But Courtney is no longer dating Alejandro because Duncan is back."

Heather grimaced as she saw how dirty the little room she was in was. She started to quickly pack the rest of her things up as a rat scurried across the floor. "So my problem here right now is Gwen. Alejandro could easily win her over. So I need a new someone. I could use Duncan, but Courtney would probably murder me in my sleep. I can't use Cody because I would loose Sierra's help completely. Tyler is an idiot and in cahoots with Alejandro, so nope. And I won't even think about Owen. I've got nothing!"

When her eyes started to burn, Heather though that she was going to cry, for a moment anyway, but then she noticed the rat infestation. Again.

She daintily pushed open the grimy, moldy, disgusting door and hurried outside. She hoped that everyone was asleep. She hadn't showed anyone her shoulder length hair when it was down yet, and she was nervous about the first reaction.

She turned the corner, and there in the dark stood a mysterious figure.

"I think I can help you with your problem," the person said.

Do we want Noah back in the story? Yes? No? Maybe so?

Well let me know what you think. If a bunch of people want him back I might add him back in.

Thanks for the help and reading and reviews and everything.


	8. Chapter 8

I need a nickname for Heather to call Alejandro. Something more creative than a jerk. Any ideas?

Also I must say again a BIG thanks to everyone, especially the people who review. THANKS!

The stranger stepped out of the pool of light.

"He's a girlfriend stealer, right? I hate it when people do that!" Sierra said. Sierra, Sierra was the stranger.

"Ok, Heather, I have a few different plans for you. One, we can use my laptop to contact Noah. We could probably work something up with that, yup. And ooh there's also Duncan. Courtney doesn't trust Alejandro, and I'm pretty sure that Duncan doesn't either. So yup that could be a solution." Sierra continued as she walked up to inspect Heather's hair.

All Heather could do was stand and gawp at the floor as Sierra screeched, "OMG, HEATHER! I LOVE YOUR HAIR!"

Heather was about to say something, no one could get a word in around Sierra, when she was interrupted by Sierra, 'Um, I like gotta leave now. It's like time for Alejandro's nightly confession and I like don't want to be caught by him."

She left Heather there standing in a confused state. That's when she heard foot steps.

Alejandro.

Before she could move, he was on her. "Heather, sneaking around as usual," he whispered in her ear as he too fiddled with her black hair.

Heather put on an evil look and stared at him. "Don't you have something better to do than mess with me."

"Does it bother you, milady," Alejandro smirked as he lifted a lock of her hair to his mouth and kissed it.

It was a surprise that Heather managed to stay afoot after that. Saying that she blushed as red as a tomato, would be an understatement.

So she did the only thing that she could think of at the moment. She pushed him away and yelled, "I HATE YOU ALEJANDRO!"

Heather watched Alejandro walk away until he was eaten by the darkness of the hallway.

She pretended that the hurt look on his face didn't bother her and started to walk towards first class to sleep.

Ten bucks said that Chris would have a challenge ready for them tomorrow.

So I went from having Duncan to being the stranger, to Ezekiel, to Alejandro, to Courtney, and then to Noah. But then I figured that Sierra with her laptop would get Heather in touch with Noah. I hope that there wasn't any problem with that.


	9. Chapter 9

I showed my techer my attempt to draw a face the other day. He looked at it an laughed.

Thanks for all the reviews, at least you dont c riticize my drawings. Or crush my dreams of Latin being a country.

And yes everybody, Latin is a country. That is where all the Fairy Unicorns live.

~o~O~o~

"Duncan really kissed Gwen," the monotone voice came from the speakers as Heather explained the story of the challenge that had happened that day to Noah.

She stared at the shrunken face, "It was great, at first anyway. It was great to see Courtney and Gwen both in so much pain. But now Courtney will be weak in a post breakup stage. You know what I mean?"

"Ha-ha," Noah actually laughed, "You really don't like him do you."

Heather turned her face away from the pizza box computer and blushed. But Noah wasn't paying attention, so he didn't notice. "Alejandro," Heather muttered, Noah noticed that.

"Of course I'm talking about that eel," the video of Noah replied.

The mouse squeaked and Heather looked at the disgusting stained pizza box. "Um, Noah, I have to go. Sorry."

"It's ok. Bye. Love You." Noah quickly said and then clicked out.

"Awkward a little," Heather mumbled to herself as she hid the pizza laptop back where it belonged.

She jumped as someone breathed down her neck as she was sliding the pizza under a chair. "You shouldn't lead him on like that Heather. You'll break the poor boys heart."

She looked up to find herself face to face with Alejandro.

"Gah, I told you to stay away." She tried to push him away, but he wasn't ready to leave yet.

Alejandro looked smug, like he knew a big secret that Heather didn't know. And then he was done and started to walk away.

But as he reached the door that lead to the hallway, he turned to Heather and said, "At least try to sound like you mean it when you ask me to go away. You are making this less fun than it was before I knew."

Then he left Heather in a shocked state. Then she yelled in her head, "He knows! Dang it how does he know I like him."

Then to her self out loud she yelled, "No, nope, I hate him. I sooooo hate him." And then she turned to kick the thing nearest to her as hard as she could.

If was… Duncan?

"Anger issues, huh sweet. Well, its about that guy, feel free to ask for help. I don't trust him." Duncan told her as he continued his stroll to wherever.

He was a possibility.


	10. Chapter 10

WOW! Chapter 10! Thats so... I dont know fun? cool? amazing?

Well, thanks for reading!

~o~O~o~

"Heather, why are you just sitting there? Didn't you hear me when I told you that Gwen was getting voted off next?" Courtney almost growled to Heather. She was still pretty worked up about Gwen and Duncan kissing.

"Oh, sure," Heather dreamily replied. She wasn't paying any attention, not really. She was busy thinking of Alejandro. "ALEJANDRO!" she shouted as she jumped out of the chair, this was his fault.

"What?" Team Amazon's heads all pivoted to look at Heather, the new found crazy person.

When she realized that eight eyes were staring at her, she quickly added, "Alejandro is the one… who ratted them out. He planned this, so I must kill him."

"Didn't we like already know that?" Sierra asked, unsure of her self, as the rest of the team nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, Heather, what's gotten into you?" joked Gwen. But she was greeted by only a cold glare from Courtney. Forlorn, she walked away, probably to find Duncan.

Heather by then was slightly annoyed by her team, but mostly at herself. 'So I, um, we didn't do anything about Al and his buddies yet."

Al. The team couldn't help but giggle. The loved to watch his face when someone called him that, a glare like that can only be achieved by a high level of annoyance.

"Anyway, we should get back at him," Heather added as she tapped her foot in impatience. She didn't realize how naïve her team members could be.

Courtney quickly countered her. "I could use him to get back at Duncan. So I wont help."

Sierra quickly contributed to the cause. "And that will like hurt Gwen too, right? That's totally awesome cause then we can like have her vote herself off."

"I'm with Heather," Cody said, hoping to turn Sierra against him. It didn't work.

"No, Cody is on our side," Courtney and Sierra both snapped viscously. Their hate for Gwen clouded their decision making, Heather could see that, but she didn't want to go completely against them. She was outvoted.

"Fine, we will not do anything about the guy who turned us all against each other. I understand the logic of that." Heather replied, full of sarcasm, as she stalked out of first class.

She knew what she needed to do now. Confront Alejandro.

She slithered into economy class and bellowed, "I need Alejandro. NOW!"

Owen and Duncan pointed at him, he was asleep. Heather had a grin, an evil one, plastered on her face. "I'll be back momentarily," she told the two confused players.

When she returned, she had a bucket of ice cold water, courtesy of Chris. She skipped over to Alejandro, and Duncan and Owen followed, curious to see the outcome.

"Wakey, wakey, Al!" Heather yelled as she threw the contents of the bucket all over the upper part of the sleeping guy.

"AAAH!" Alejandro, I don't know, screamed or something. Anyway, he didn't look manly as he woke up. And he was sopping wet.

Everyone in the room, minus him, burst out laughing. But the did go quiet as he ripped off his wet shirt. "It's your fault," he responded to the questioning gazes.

Soon, Owen and Duncan strolled away, but not before Duncan placed his hand on her shoulder, reminding her of his offer.

Heather was still contemplating that.

Alejandro patted the seat next to him, urging her to sit down, so she did. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and asked, "So why did you so rudely wake me up? Do you desire me that much?"

Heather smiled a cutesy smile and said, voice intone with her smile, "Stop messing with me Al. Now, goodbye."

With that she pushed away from him and walked (fled) to first class.

Alejandro looked more amused than anything. She was making this fun again.


	11. Chapter 11

So I lost my magical writing pen, sending me into a temporary depression. And procrastination. Since I couldn't find my pen, I didn't write this chapter till about like I don't know, it's about 7:30 p.m here. Anyway so I did find the pen but it's out of ink. Stupid three dollar pen, I only used you to write every thing.

~o~O~o~

The last two contestants outside of the plane at the end of ex-files were Duncan and Heather. They decided to meet later the next night. Do I smell conspiracy brewing or it just the "I hate Courtney" vibes they are both giving off?

The next night:

"Now there are only a couple options for me now because, and this is just a hunch, but I feel like my team is catching on to me." Alejandro told the camera in the confessional. Weather or not he was making up his speech as he went was clear to no one. "So I could be nicer to my team, or date Heather."

He was about to continue on about how awesome he did in the last challenge, when he realized what he had just said. "Wait, I mean I _pretend_ to date Heather and say that we boyfriends have to stick together to Duncan."

Looking proud of himself, as always, he continued on to gloat on his amazingness. Finally his spiced up but still drab report was over.

Off to bed he went, surprisingly tired considering that this was one of his earlier confessions. That's when he saw them on top of each other.

This is what he saw:

Heather tripped and knocked over Duncan as she landed on top of him. Then Duncan rolled on top of Heather and pinned her to the floor.

Duncan was leaning in for a kiss when Alejandro ran over to save her yelling, "Get your hands off my Heather!"

Both of them looked up, stunned, just in time to watch as Alejandro barreled into Duncan, trying to beat him up.

What he wasn't prepared for though was the delinquent's skill in self defense and just fighting in general.

In the end, Duncan had only a minor black eye added, while Alejandro was barely hanging onto consciousness. Heather sat in the corner, her corner, laughing when Duncan asked, "What do you want, Al?"

"It's Alejandro. And why are you harassing my… er Heather?" He asked infuriated to the one who had injured him as he looked worried at the one who was crackling like a crazy old hag in the corner, their corner.

"Your Heather," Duncan snickered as Heather tried to regain her composure.

"Um, I guess you can go now," Heather told Duncan.

He walked up to her and whispered something in her ear and then left. Heather blushed at what he said, but Al couldn't hear.

"So what did he want?" Alejandro asked after Duncan left. He was hoping for the truth, apparently he didn't know Heather as well as he thought.

Heather's mind after the question was asked:

_What should I tell him? Me and Duncan formed are making an alliance against him and we were rehearsing what would happen if I fell on him? NO WAY._

Back to the real world:

"Um, Duncan is such a pervert or was it stalker... But anyway he went after me. I feel so sorry for Gwen when she finds out _(this is where my pen died by the way)_ But I was so scared." Heather flung herself at her and hugged him tight. "Thank you for saving me Alejandro."

Alejandro wasn't sure weather or not to believe her yet, so he asked, "What did he whisper to you?"

Heather's Mind:

"_You two lovebirds have fun."_

The real world:

Heather started to fake cry and buried her head in his shirt, "He said, 'I'll be watching.'"

"That bastard," Alejandro growled, "I'll protect you Heather."

He believed every word she said.

He was sooooo gullible and Heather had him wrapped around her finger. She bit her lip so she didn't laugh and leaned into his protective embrace.

~o~O~o~

Another A/N:

Has anyone watched Ouran High School Host Club?

Did I sound too much like Tamaki yelling, "Stop harassing my Haurhi."?

If I did, then sorry, but his voice was just echoing in my head. And thanks for all the reviews and other stuff.

But I would like to know that I'm not the only Total Drama fan that watched OHSHC, so tell me. Please!

Thanks for everything peoples! Bye for now.


	12. Chapter 12

Never, ever try to write something while listening to music on youtube. An extra hour was added into the making of this chapter because of that.

Happy two days late of Halloween.

Thanks everybody.

~o~O~o

No one knew why Chris had a sudden urge to throw a Halloween party, except for Sierra. And nobody really cared, except for Alejandro.

But both had their reasons for being different. Sierra was different, and Alejandro dint like Halloween.

Still, everyone was at least a little excited for the party; Chris that the night after their challenge, where Gwen was booted out, he would invite all of their friends from home.

After the challenge, Chris sent everyone to pick out the costume, everyone from the candy loving Cody to the semi-depressed Alejandro.

As soon as Chris left the contestants to their work, Alejandro sat down next to the door, waiting for Chris to come back and let him out.

"We should be matching," Sierra squealed as she grabbed onto a struggling Cody. "Ill give you a peanut butter cup if you come, Codykins." Cody instantly obeyed.

Alejandro didn't laugh in his eyes. Both Duncan and Heather noticed that he was in a weak position. "Maybe you and your boyfriend should match," Heather told Courtney.

Duncan fake sobbed, "I wouldn't be able to see that. It would break my heart."

"Alejandro, here are our outfits," Courtney said moments later after accumulating a bride gown for herself and a tux for Alejandro.

"It'll look great on you, Ale" Heather smirked as she cued Duncan.

He grabbed her and pulled her away into the shadows, "You're coming with me."

Heather flashed a fake gleam of terror on her face, trying to bait Alejandro. He didn't come. He didn't protect her.

He hadn't said anything about the costume or being called Ale either. For a moment Heather looked worried.

After a minute, she stopped and looked for a pirate suit for her as Duncan looked for a costume for himself.

That night was amazing. Spider webs, fog machines, and everything else you needed for a chris-tastic Halloween party. The Total Drama remaining people walked into the room. Owen was a slice of pizza, Heather a pirate, Duncan was a cop, Sierra and Cody were vampires, Courtney was a bride, and Alejandro was nothing.

When Heather saw her best friend Alice, she was happy, but when Noah, she didn't know what to think. Well, actually she though 'Avoid Avoid Avoid' as she walked over to see her friend, who was dressed up as Alice from Alice in Wonderland.

"Heather," Alice cried as they did the big I missed you hug. Then they went through the catch up thing. Who what at school, who is dating who, who is the hot depressed guy sitting at the close by table starting at Heather.

"So is he your boyfriend," Alice asked.

"No"

"Then he's mine." Alice said as she went to go over to him.

"NO! I mean, he's going to be voted off next so…"

"Whatever, Heather." Alice said.

"I remember why I used to hate you," Heather murmured to her self.

All of the sudden Alejandro looked like he was about to quit now and then. "Heather really hates you doesn't she." Still rang in his ears. The contest had no meaning if the one he loved hated him. He was ruined, maybe. There was still a lot of money that he could win.


	13. Chapter 13

I hate headaches, stress, and homework. I love reviews and kittens. I'm also tired. Wow, I'm really complaining a lot.

Enjoy another random chapter of this story. I guess some of you have realized that I lost the plot of the story awhile back. How this will end is a mystery to even me.

~o~O~o~

Heather yawned as he walked down the hallway. Why did Chris what to have a Halloween Party? To make the contestants tired the next day, which happened to be a challenge day.

"Ooof," Duncan grunted as Heather ran right into him.

"Sorry," Heather mumbled and started to brush past Duncan. She then quickly realized that she needed to get rid of Duncan, she didn't need him anymore, and she didn't want to owe him anymore favors.

"Duncan, I'm done with you. Last night, my friend Alice said that Alejandro was going to quit the next time he had the chance, which happens to be later this after noon. So I can go back to my normal life. Bye!"

"Well. I like you too," Duncan growled as Heather happily flounced away down the hallway.

Duncan went back to where Owen was hiding in the kitchen. "Hey, Buddy, I have something exciting to tell you."

"What is it?" Owen asked, trying to wipe away some of the barbeque sauce from his messy face.

Duncan pulled out his pocketknife and began carving Gwen into the doorframe he was leaning on. "Remember how we were helping Heather get rid of Alejandro?"

Owen nodded, continuing to eat his ribs.

"Well, she basically dumped me, so we hate her as much as our other 'friend.'"

Owen cocked his head and gazed questioning what he had just been told.

"She doesn't need us. We don't need her. Want to know the order of how people are being voted off? First Alejandro, then Heather." Duncan told his messy rib eating friend.

"Time for the challenge," an annoying voice rang on the intercom.

After the challenge

Alejandro entered the confessional, not really sure how he was supposed to feel, "The fact that I was not given the chance to quit must mean that I am not meant to leave. My purpose is to beat Heather at this game."

As Alejandro left the confessional, he saw Heather banging her head on the wall.

"Why. Did. He. Stay." was synchronized with the banging noise that her head made when it hit the wall.

"Everyone. Is. Out. To. Get. Me." she continued. Alejandro moved up behind her quietly and breathed down her neck.

Heather jumped ten feet in the air. Alejandro then smiled and told her, "You're right. Be ready for a challenge."

"You won't be the challenging one. I'm not worried about you," Heather sneered, and what she said was true, she was really only worried about Duncan now.

Alejandro twirled a piece of her hair. "Well, if that makes you feel better."

Heather playfully pushed Alejandro down the hallway, "Get out of here."

"As my lady wishes." Alejandro told her as he walked away from Heather.

They were ready and willing to destroy each other in order to win the million.


	14. Chapter 14

The ending of TDWT made me sad. Remember what Chris said? I don't think I will watch the next season, just because of the new cast. Listen to the Funny Farm (They're coming to take me away) by Dr. Demento. That is how I felt (still how I feel at the moment.)

And besides that problem, I had to fill out applications and make choices. It was really scary.

I need 3 things now please:

1. reviews, they make me happy.

2. tell me what you think of total drama season 4. I really don't know much about it.

3. please remember that even though Total Drama as we know it is over, my story isn't over yet.

Thank you! :)

**~o~O~o~**

"Blaineley," Heather mumbled, "I hate her, she will ruin everything. She'll find away watch it. Everything that I had worked for will be destroyed."

"Calm down, Sweetie," Blaineley said, suddenly appearing next to Heather, I'd hate for you to wither up from all of that ranting and blow away."

Heather growled and looked like she was about to attack the blonde lady standing next to her. Then none other than the queen of unrealistic peace appeared, Sierra. "OMG, Heeeaaaattthhhhheeeerrrr, don't like kill her." She gasped in her annoying voice that Heather had come to hate.

When Heather was about to attack, Alejandro joined the party. 'Heather, I will join the side were no one gets killed/ hurt. You have to remember that Blaineley is a talented um… actress and Sierra is a new wife."

Both of the previously mentioned people grinned to be mentioned by the wonderful person who was standing before them. Alejandro smirked and was about to depart when Heather started to speak, "Wow, girls, Al sure likes you. I can't believe Al would do something like that. I'm sure an older brother would frown upon such an action."

Alejandro turned, ready to rip Heather to shreds. But then Sierra once again spoke, "Like, you are totally right. He's the best."

It was Heather's turn to laugh when Blaineley and Sierra went to hug Alejandro. "Yup, we can't kill or hurt anyone important, like me… or him."

Heather stayed only long enough to witness one more glare that could kill a puppy then she left. It was time for her to find a strategy to destroy Blaineley, which would probably just involve Blaineley being Blaineley.

"I have to go now, girls," Alejandro sweetly told the two things that were still clinging to him.

"Oh, then bye, Alejandro," Blaineley and Sierra chorused, and they both disappeared as quickly as they appeared. With any luck, Alejandro hoped anyway, that the two girls would go bug his enemy, Heather.

They didn't, Blaineley went to do her makeup; Sierra went to the official **Gang up on One Cast Member Club** meeting. The people invited to this meeting were everyone but Heather, Alejandro, and Blaineley.

"Who up for the vote now?" asked Cody, the peaceful leader. He covered up his ears as to avoid the angry shouts he knew were coming.

"DUNCAN!" shouted Courtney, welcome by a "HECK NO WOMAN!" from Duncan.

"Um… Alejandro?" came from Cody, greeted by the extremely loud "NO!" from the girl contestants and the "Why not?" from Duncan.

Duncan walked up next to Cody, "Why not Blaineley? She doesn't belong here."

Duncan was rewarded with cheers; next people would try to vote Blaineley off. Happy that their skins were now safe for another challenge, they departed for cake, and they also had to tell Alejandro and Heather their plan.

Every one settled on how the next challenge was going to play out, everyone slept easy that night except for Heather and Alejandro.

Both knew that one of them would be next if the relationship of the **Gang up on One Cast Member Club **was not destroyed soon. But since there were a couple unsteady friendships in that group of people, they weren't too worried. Yet.


	15. Chapter 15

Happy Thanksgiving?

And no, I didn't watch an anime until I thought, "I need to post the next chapter."

Anyway… thank you everyone for reviews but especially can't think, since the only reviews I got last chapter were from them.

Now the story…

She hid her humiliation the best she could after Blaineley left. Had she really been that obvious, Alejandro, sure, but her, the Queen of Mean, being figured out. It was just scary.

After the elimination ceremony, she hid, in a closet, and wouldn't com out. And if she knew anything, Alejandro was also hiding, or he was spreading rumors. One of the two.

But really Heather was avoiding him, not everyone else. She could just glare at the rest of the cast mates and they would just cringe, look away, and forget what they had asked her. Alejandro would smirk, and be one Heather like a bad case of the chicken pox.

Though, Heather did feel lonely. Since Blaineley did point out that the two really did like each other, it was there for Heather to really process it. And the fact that she couldn't show her face without embarrassment, she felt horribly alone.

She wanted Noah back. His dry sarcasm would probably cheer her up, something that it never did. And one of the advantages of a Courtney free life, was the random free PDAs that you happened to find laying around unprotected in her suitcase. All she needed was a quick sneak to get the bags, and BOOM she would be online and a world away from loneliness.

Heather chose her time carefully, and when there was a big huddle of the last cast members she made a bolt for Courtney's things. But some uninvited guest beat her to it.

"Where is it?" the angry voice of none other that Alejandro shouted.

Heather smiled, ready for a fight, the second proven way to cure a lonely soul. "I don't know let me look."

He raised an eyebrow, and moved to the side, "PDA to erase what Blaineley said?"

'Something along the lines of that." Heather replied as she dug through Courtney's bags. Did that girl have anything besides the same shirt and pants? Not that either Alejandro or Heather were one to talk.

In a second, Alejandro was in her face. "Don't crinkle your eyebrows like that, its unbecoming."

Heather flinched as he poked at her face. But she didn't jerk away, she wanted to see what was going to happen. For a moment, she thought that maybe he was going to kiss her. And that was exactly what she wanted. But then, Chris walked in.

"Who would have thought that the old birds words could shold such truth?" He said, not trying at all to hold back his laugh.

Alejandro growled for a second, looked predatory, when Heather spoke up. "I was looking for her PDA, but he beat me to it."

Chris frowned. Then with a stupid, sly grin on his face, he pulled a PDA out of his pocket. "You mean this? Like I would leave something so valuable out were you maggots could find it."

He was quickly rewarded with two vicious "you did this" glares. They worked well, since they sent Chris out the door laughing nervously.

Then Alejandro and Heather heard him mumble, "Status update: walked in on the two love birds, Alejandro and Heather."

"I'll kill him," Heather and Alejandro chorused. Then they both spat out threats to each other and went back into their own hiding spots.


	16. Chapter 16

Of all the days to stop working, chooses Tuesday. That would happen. Sorry everyone :)

By the way I'm not kidding, last night my computer was infected by some viruses but if this website not working is the only thing that's wrong with my computer then so be it.

Anyway… Thanks for being magical fairies. Or do you guys actually read this part…

Okay then everyone gets and imaginary cookie for reading and reviewing.

**XOXOXO**

Ok, the real chapter 16. Sorry about that everyone here it is. Don't hate me.

**XOXOXO**

"What do you want to do now, Cody?" Sierra mumbled in her sleep. Heather watched as the crazy person tossed and turned, clearly affected by the loss of Cody, who was in the other class.

But at least Sierra had the right idea because she was asleep. Heather was completely traumatized by what Alejandro did. Sadly, since Heather was also evil, she understood the tactics that he had used. Clearly he needed Cody to like him.

Surely Alejandro just wanted to know if she would be able to be tricked into an alliance. And she was tricked, just like all of the other girls in the show.

"Traitor," Heather screamed, her anger getting ahead of her. She banged her head against the wood bench, but this time she was disappointed in herself for being upset over such a stupid guy.

Making more furious noises, Heather went on a rampage, figuring that Sierra would sleep through it. When she stubbed her toe on the wall and yelped, she realized that she had made a mistake. Sierra still half-asleep, groggily groaned. "What?"

"Shhh… it's nothing." Heather whispered rushing to try to make Sierra fall bad asleep and not remember any of what had just happened.

It worked. Sierra laid her head on the bench again, "Okay, Cody."

Heather shook her head; Sierra was really so easily tricked, just like herself. "JUST LIKE MYSELF," she whisper screamed, banging her head against the grey wall that was just like a brick wall.

When she finally let off enough steam to calmed down she sat down next to Duncan's carving of a parachuting skull. Staring at the wall she had just made a dent in she did nothing, didn't even think.

In First Class, Alejandro and Cody were about to eat lunch. "Wow, Alejandro, look at all of that food!" Cody exclaimed little sparkles, flowers and hearts radiating from him because he was so happy.

Alejandro swatted some of the confetti that was flying from the other passenger." But sadly, my friend, I'm not that hungry. You can have my lunch and my dessert."

"Dessert!" Cody yelped, his eyes growing twice the size of dinner plates, the number of sparkles, hearts and flowers floating around doubled.

Alejandro quickly nodded, not caring what Cody was actually saying. Now that he was on his side, Alejandro had to get out of that stuffy room and find some fresh air.

Rushing away from the yellow chairs to avoid being bombarded by more sparkles, Alejandro found himself wondering aimlessly around the plane. He pushed open a ratty door to find a sleeping Sierra and a depressed looking Heather.

When he saw a small smile escape over Heather, Alejandro realized that he still had the glitter and stuff in his hair. Before any blackmailing items could be established, he was turning to leave.

"Wait!" the not so asleep Sierra cried, grabbing onto Alejandro's arm, "take me with you! I need my Cody!"

"Um, no." Alejandro deadpanned, trying to shake Sierra off of him. She loosened her grip when a flash went off.

As Alejandro waltzed away, it took everything to stop Heather from laughing. She flipped through the pictures of the flower powered Alejandro.

One day, these would be useful.


	17. Chapter 17

So the chapters are finally up. Both 16 and 17, and they should both be correct. I was so out of it last week, I'm sorry everyone.

Anyway thanks and sorry.

**~o~O~o~**

"Easter Egg Hunt." Cody laughed, remembering the challenge that he had just gone through. Sure, it was a bad joke, but that didn't mean that it wasn't funny.

Sierra appeared in front of him, holding a suspicious little brownish bag. Cody scrunched his eyebrows together and looked worried as her eyes the mystery bag. "Want some tea, Cody-kins?" Sierra asked holding up a glass of water to go with the tea mix.

"Um… No thank you? Not right now? I'm a giant butterfly?" Cody blabbered, hoping that he wouldn't say something to set off the crazy.

Sierra frowned, but quickly turned that frown upside down. "Okay, Cody, you can have some tea later."

Cody quickly turned away from Sierra when he noticed something come together in her mind. "You're a giant what?"

"Nothing," Cody quickly told her. Sierra didn't look convinced but let it go. She picked up the bag of tea, but the wrong way. All of the tea leaves fell onto the floor of the plane.

And that was the end of the love potion tea.

**~o~O~o~**

"You looove me," Alejandro teased, laughing at what Heather said to respond, ticking her even more.

Heather stamped her foot, a blush creeping up her face. "I do not love you, you stupid idiot."

Alejandro laughed again and pulled Heather next to him. "You are such a bad liar, you naughty girl."

Heather struggled in his grasps, kicking and screaming. "Let me go you insignificant peon."

Alejandro smiled and pulled her closer to him. Heather squirmed as he hugged her. _Is he really serious about this?_ She thought to herself.

"Let me go!" Heather shouted one more time, finally regretting letting Alejandro in the same section of plane as her.

"No." Alejandro replied with a smirk, but he loosened his hold on her just a little bit. He was really enjoying himself.

He frowned when he saw an evil smile creep across Heather's face. "Look what I got," Heather taunted, showing him the picture of Alejandro covered in glitter and flowers.

"Be free little bird," Alejandro hastily told her and released her from his grasps, He reached for the paper, but Heather kept it away from him.

"To think that you would believe everything that Chris and Blaineley said. I do not love you," she lectured, then as she walked away from him towards a different yellow chair, she whispered, "maybe."


	18. Chapter 18

Only a few chapters left. So thanks again for all the support.

I need to throw in a disclaimer: I don't own Avenue Q.

And lets all check out channy889's **Umbella in the Rain**

And it has been decided in my mind. I will write your story up in this area if you ask me to.

On with the story...

**~o~O~o~**

"You blew up the plane. Really, Sierra, was that necessary?" Heather complained as the campers (are they still campers?) sat by a fire next to the remains of the plane. Everyone was sleeping out under the stars, well, except Chris and Chef; they managed to accumulate a tent. So the other contestants would probably scavenge the plane for something valuable later that night.

"For once, I agree with Heather," Alejandro mumbled, so quiet that only Cody could hear him. Alejandro was defiantly mad at Heather for betraying him, he wouldn't dream of speaking to her.

Cody frowned because of the negative energy that was floating around in the air. He scooted closer to the little fire that the group had made. "At least the stars are pretty, right?"

Alejandro and Heather both huffed and turned away, their backs facing the fire, Sierra, and Cody. Sierra looked nervous. Rubbing her bald head, she tried to start up a conversation. "Cody's right, the sky is pretty tonight. What do you think? Heather? Alejandro?"

"It would be better if some evil, tricky, bitch who's name rhymes with Heather wasn't here to ruin it," Alejandro snapped. Heather, Sierra, and Cody all jumped, scared by the harshness in Alejandro's words.

"Was that you, Cody?" Heather asked innocently, glowering at Alejandro, who had turned to face the fire again.

Cody looked like a deer in headlights. "Leave me out of this!" he franticly shouted, jumping into his makeshift tent. (A burnt plane pole and a burnt plane raft-slide thing.)

"As much as I, like, love to solve people's problems, I'm totally, like, scared of you guys, so bye!" Sierra babbled as she quickly wheeled away from the fighting almost-couple. She disappeared into the skeleton remains of the plane she blew up, probably wanting to fall asleep.

Alejandro and Heather both fell completely silent, neither wanted to speak to the other. It was quit easy for them to ignore each other because, well, how easy is it to avoid someone who is avoiding you.

Finally, the silence was broken, "Why did you do it?" Alejandro whispered gloomily, like someone dear to him had just died. The depressed tone he had was enough to make someone to cry on his behalf, even if they didn't know why. But Heather didn't buy it.

"Do what?" She giggled with a rehearsed clueless grin. Heather loved the pain he was in. She may have feelings for him, but she couldn't pass up such a wonderful opportunity to make someone angry.

"Do what?" Alejandro mimicked in an annoyed falsetto. Heather achieved her goal, he was mad. "What do you think! YOU TRIED TO VOTE ME OFF!" Alejandro shouted. Then he jumped towards Heather, a feral look in his eyes. Heather loved it.

"Well, I hat you," Heather sweetly, maybe lied. To see the tortured look on his face was enough to make her laugh uncontrollably.

Alejandro's green eyes looked hurt; they looked betrayed. "You said you wouldn't vote me off. Do you enjoy lying to me? Seeing me in pain?"

Heather's grin reflected off the defenseless puppy dog eyes of Alejandro. "Does Schadenfreude mean anything to you?" Heather asked, "People taking pleasure in your pain."

Alejandro's Latin face lit up a bit. He knew the song from Avenue Q well. It didn't mean that Heather hated him, she could still like him.

He smiled at Heather, his world made sense again. "Goodnight, Heather. I know what you mean."

Heather watched confused as Alejandro happily strolled towards the plane to look for a blanket. He turned back to Heather for a second, "I'll destroy you by the way.'

She smiled back at the confusing boy. "I look forward to it. Al."

Laughing, Heather walked to find a place to sleep as Alejandro shouted, "Shut the hell up Heather."


	19. Chapter 19

Wow, how the time flies. Does this mean that there is only one more chapter left. My goodness.

I wouldn't have done this story if no one liked it, so thanks.

**~o~O~o~**

"I lost! To Cody!" Alejandro growled as he walked away from the finish line. That was so not cool with. It's all because stupid Heather had gotten in the way, or at least that's who he was going to blame.

But how was he supposed to win the tie breaker, everyone was starting to hate him. Grumpily, he trudged down the forest path, he needed to clear his head and get ready for the next event. And he saw no one other than the one he was blaming his loss to.

There he stood, watching Heather gleefully skip ahead of him on the same trail. Heather was defiantly happy to be in the final two, and she was shooing it. Really, she didn't see a point in flaunting something in front of a bunch of losers.

Beginning to twirl, Heather turned to find Alejandro slowly backing away, "Whaaaa," Heather screamed, a smile wide on her face, "a stalker. No wait, a LOSER!"

Alejandro glared at her, and calmly responded, or at least he sounded calm, his eyes were on fire. "I haven't lost yet."

"You are a loser until you are proven otherwise," Heather retorted. Alejandro looked like he was ready to smack her, so Heather did a quick, double take. She liked being smacked about as much as the nest person, so she didn't like it at all.

"Sorry." She mumbled and turned away, but it didn't work.

"Don't try that on me," Alejandro growled, "I know you would rather go up against Cody."

Heather stayed facing away from him. Truth= Heather not looking at the person she is talking to. "Not true. I would rather go up against you."

"Oh, I'm sure. And why is that?" Alejandro asked, somewhat curious, mostly not.

"Aaaa…" Heather mumbled, not wanting to tell him why. He would probably be mad. But Alejandro kept on staring; he wanted the answer now, since Heather hesitated in answering him.

When Heather didn't answer, he spoke up. "So, spit it out."

"Cody has a bigger fan base like-y rating thing. Or something like that. So if the peanut gallery is voting or whatever, Cody would win. But no one likes you either, so I would have a chance against you." Heather blurted out at the speed of light, and then braced herself for what she thought would come up next.

"You are so evil. I love that." Alejandro told her as he randomly started to walk away. That was so not what Heather was ready for.


	20. Chapter 20

Happy end of old year. Its the last Tuesday of the year and my last chapter. It's kinda funny how that happened.

Anyway, all of you guys were amazing. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing.

I hope everyone enjoyed this as much as I did.

Well, here comes the end. Bye everyone. This story is over. Thanks again.

**~o~O~o~**

It was over, and all was lost. Fans from all over were temporarily depressed, along with Heather and Alejandro. But the rest of the TD cast was happy. Why were they happy? Because the torture Chris had put them through was over, at least that's what they thought.

But Heather was sad, she lost all of the money. All of it, and she turned down the one she kind of loved for it. And, well, Alejandro wasn't in much better shape; he was all burnt up and crispy-ish. On the bright side, he was in better shape then Heather's money and the Gollum-like Ezekiel.

Either way, neither Heather nor Alejandro was enjoying the end of the season celebration party. Heather was depressed in a corner; Alejandro was depressed in corner. Both were party poopers.

"Um… Heather?" Cody quietly asked, hitting himself for not thinking this though. "Are you okay?"

Heather gazed up as Harold joined the questioning Cody. They were there for her when she needed help before, they were there again. "Guys, go party; and Harold, don't talk to me, your girlfriend doesn't like it."

"Heather, get up," ordered her worst enemy Gwen. "I don't care how much I hate you, but I think you should talk to Alejandro. He's about as depressed as you."

The small group all turned to see the injured Alejandro. "Why isn't he in a hospital?" Cody and Heather asked simultaneously. They all smiled, sort of getting along with each other.

Duncan appeared behind Gwen, pulling her into a hug. "Go ask him, 'cause I want to know. Even if you both got me kicked off, I think we need to end all the bad relationships."

"And even though I weirded out by you and goth-girl being so sensitive, I think you're right." Heather replied as she stood up, excepting help from the little group who had joined around her.

"Hey?" she asked halfway to Alejandro, since the group was pretending to not follow her and she knew they were there. "What happened to Noah?"

"I'm right here," Noah said as he walked out of the crowd. Heather ran up and hugged him. But Noah went stiff in her hug. "Heather, this is my girlfriend, Alice."

"Hi, Alice," grumbled Heather, not sure how she wanted her friend to respond.

Alice rolled her bright blue eyes. "Just go comfort the guy okay. We are perfectly happy. Right, Noah?"

"Yup, perfect. Now, weather or not you lied to me before, I have someone to stay with. So go help your piece of beef jerky and get over with it." Noah told her. He, at first was mad at Heather. But when he met Alice, he was happy. Alice was almost a replacement of Heather, and he could deal with that.

"Whatever, I'll go," Heather mumbled as she continued her journey to save a poor lost soul. She finally reached the poor burnt up little Mexican guy.

Alejandro didn't even look at her. It hurt to much to look. "Just go away, Heather. I could never be as important to you as money."

Heather smiled and answered with a quick, "Nope."

"What the hell, Heather! Shouldn't you at least pretend that I was wrong for a minute?" Alejandro screeched, flabbergasted at how quick to the truth Heather was being.

Heather sat down next to the sad depressed soul. "Considering that I put work before family and money before love, I don't think so."

Alejandro finally looked at her. He looked at her like she was a witch. "That's a cruel way to live."

"I'll probably be more successful," Heather pointed out. "But I have lost everything, even you."

Alejandro studied the crazy talking Heather. "And that is supposed to mean what exactly?"

"Can you give me another chance?" Heather asked with a puppy dog stare. Then she straightened up, "but not until you grow up a bit and sort your feelings out."

"That goes for you to, my goo women." Alejandro said with a laugh, leaning closer to Heather.

They leaned in and kissed. "Now off to the hospital with you, my good man."

And Heather and Alejandro started to walk to a car, laughing the whole way.

"Well, that turned out nicely," Noah said as the little **Help Heather & Alejandro** group nodded in agreement.

**~THE END~**


End file.
